


Adult Swim

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Hot Weather, M/M, Pool Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Swimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can't sleep cause of the heat. There's a pool though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Swim

Harry woke up covered in sweat and his skin burning with a sleeping boy cuddled up to him as usual. Louis was snoring softly with his arm draped over Harry’s slender waist; Harry leaned down and kissed the soft locks on top of his head and noticed how hot he actually was and it was becoming more uncomfortable as the minutes dragged on. He didn’t blame Louis for the sweat rolling down his body and the curls sticking to his forehead. He was just fucking hot. Even though it was England where they were shooting it was uncharacteristically warm. So Harry lay there listening to his boyfriend snooze away without a care in the world as he tried to figure out a way to cool down. The ac was broken in their trailer and he didn’t want to take a shower so Louis woke up. He was a royal pain in the ass if he was woken up before he wanted to be. Harry thought about what he should do then remembered: the pool.

It was the perfect idea! He slowly peeled Louis off him and he only rolled over and began snoring again. Success, Lou didn’t wake up. Harry glanced at his phone seeing it was a bit past two in the morning. So he’d have the whole area to himself, something that wasn’t very common these days. So only slipping on a pair of sweatpants and slinging a towel over himself he quietly made his way out of the trailer with a soft click being the only sound of the door closing. Harry padded along the slightly damp grass and was thankful for the chill it left on his large feet. The moon was out and bright so he could see perfectly and everyone else was asleep; the only sounds were the distant songs of bugs and flutters of bats overhead. As he neared the pool he almost didn’t want to enter it. The surface was still and looked almost like glass reflecting the full moon but Harry was still stifling hot and since no breeze was there to accommodate him he said to himself “fuck it.”

Harry peeled off his sweatpants and climbed the one hay bale next to the pool and dipped one hesitant foot in. The water was much colder than he anticipated but it was now or never. He went in one leg than two and slightly recoiled when the cold water covered his cock and balls. “Oh shit.” He whispered but soon enough the water became bearable and he dunked himself under. Coming back up with his curls dangling loosely over his face he let out a sigh of relief at finally being doused in something other than sweat and heat. Harry dove in a couple times and even did a few laps around the small circular pool inadvertently making a whirlpool. Harry pretended to be trapped in the vortex and hung on to the side comically whisper yelling “Ah no!” If there was anyone around they would have laughed at his antics but he was just enjoying himself and the fun of pretending. When the whirlpool died down he rested his arms on either side of the pool and just floated with his head leaning over the side. His naked body bobbing up and down making his cock sort of look like a buoy and the pale moonlight glinting off his soaked skin sparkled. He looked ethereal because his skin looked even smoother and paler almost like marble under that light.

“Babe?” he heard coming from behind him. He spun around to see a very sleepy Louis rubbing one eye with his balled up fist wearing his basketball shorts. “What are you doing?”

“Just got really hot so I decided to come for a dip to cool off. Wanna join?” Harry asked but didn’t really need to since Louis was already taking off his shorts and climbing over naked as Harry was. His golden skin glowed in the moonlight and Harry was taken aback by the stunning beauty of his boyfriend. Louis got in and spun around a few times before dunking himself in the water, coming back up to push his dampened hair back. “What?” Louis asked noticing Harry hadn’t moved and had a very strange expression on his face.

“Nothing. You just…you just look beautiful right now.” Louis smiled and slowly made his way through the water to where Harry was leaning against the side. He slung his arms around the slightly taller boys’ neck and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry automatically wrapped his strong arms around Louis’ waist like they had so many times; they just fit like puzzle pieces. “So I don’t look like that normally?” Louis nipped his boyfriends’ bottom lip playfully and gazed at him with wide blue eyes glittered with mischief. “No! No I mean you look great all the time boobear, just right now in the light you just…I don’t know you just look so beautiful.” Harry leaned down and pressed his chapped lips to the awaiting ones of Louis and poked his tongue through the barrier. Their tongues began a slow lazy battle with Louis pulling them even closer than is humanly possible and Harry gripping both of Lou’s large ass cheeks hoisting him up. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s toned hips and brought his hands up into the soaking wet curls. They snogged under the moonlight with Harry nipping at Louis’ neck and shoulders; Louis was gently tugging on Harry’s curls eliciting soft moans and groans from the other.

Louis felt something tapping at his ass and reached around to feel Harry’s nine inch cock rock hard and just breaking the surface of the water. He hadn’t noticed that his own eight inch cock was hard as well pressed between their abs. “Well hello Hazza” Louis winked down at him. Harry just grinned and began kissing him again letting Louis down gently so that they both stood and their equally stiff cocks rubbed against each other. “Mmm want you now Haz.” Louis spoke in a growl grabbing onto Harry’s now leaking cock and pumped it a few times dragging the foreskin back. He dropped to his knees so that the water was just under his chin and didn’t wait before sucking in his boyfriends’ dick. Harry placed both his hands on the edge of pool and let his head fall back moaning; Louis knew how to suck a dick.

His head went back and forth slowly relishing the taste of Harry’s skin and the slight burn of chlorine in his mouth. With one hand he pumped the shaft where he couldn’t reach with his throat and the other massaged the submerged balls of Harry. Louis would pull off and pull the foreskin over the head then stick his tongue in it to swirl his tongue around the pulsing head of Harry. He knew Harry liked it when his tongue would move across both the head of his cock and the inside of his sensitive foreskin at the same time. But he couldn’t let it happen for long cause he would bust right then and there.

“Let me see that ass baby.” He let out in his gravel sex voice. Louis winked and made his way to the edge of the pool, slightly propping himself up so that his two tanned cheeks would be out and prominent. Harry thanked the Lord above that his boyfriend had the greatest ass in England. He got down on his knees gripping both sides with his enormous hands and spread the soft cheeks locating the hole he was going to devour. Harry kissed the crease in between the cheeks and licked lightly at the awaiting hole. He teased and prodded his long tongue against the firm rim of muscle until Louis groaned signaling him to get to it. He plunged deep within Louis, jabbing his wet tongue deep within his boyfriend getting him ready. It took all of Lou’s strength to not crumble right there; rimming was his weakness. He gripped the sides of the pool, his knuckles turning white when Harry slipped a finger in with his tongue.

“Oh fuck Harry!” He yelped and keened back on his boyfriends’ long skilled fingers. Then there were two entering him and instinctively he began riding those digits that had him coming undone. Then there were three inside him and Harry’s tongue was still licking around the hole being spread. “Hazza fuck me please. I can’t take it.” He gasped out riding Harry’s hand.

Harry pulled out and Louis let out a soft whimper that always got Harry really hot because he knew how much his man liked to be filled with him. Lining himself up with the now stretched hole of Louis he pressed his cockhead and plunged into him. Louis yelled “FUCK!” as Harry went all the way in holding Louis’ slim waist and held him there a moment so his boyfriend could get used to the feeling of his cock. “Move” he uttered and Harry began slowly moving back and forth inside of Louis.

The heat inside of Louis was intense as it always was. Their bodies were slick with water and Harry’s chest slid across the toned back of Louis making his nipples harder and harder and didn’t help him not almost lose it right there with the friction. Louis leaned back and pulled Harry’s hair towards him to force a kiss that was heavy and passionate while Harry kept up his steady rhythm. “Faster” Louis said against his lips then leaned down to brace himself for the onslaught of fucking he was about to receive. “Fuck me hard Harry.”

So that’s what Harry did. He dug his thumbs into the dimples of Louis back and his other fingers grabbed onto the front leaving bruises and he fucked him. The water in the pool became tidal waves with it sloshing and splashing out the sides soaking the grass and hay bales around them. Slamming hard into Louis’ now swollen entrance he could feel himself getting close. Louis let out muffled moans and whimpers as Harry pounded away searching for that bundle of nerves he knew would send Lou over the edge. “Ah fuck!” Louis yelled. He found them. Aiming his cock up a bit he began slamming the engorged head over and over that spot reaching around to feel how hard Louis was. It was like a rock and Harry began pumping over and over keeping the rhythm of fucking and jerking the older boy off. “Hazza I’m gonna…I’m gonna” and with two more tugs on his cock and a slam to the prostate Louis came undone letting out a string of curse words as his cock jerked letting out thick ropes of cum that shot over the pools edge falling silently to the grass surrounding them. His walls clenched around the still moving cock of Harry “Louis I’m gonna fucking-“

But he didn’t get the rest of his sentence out because Louis yelled out a quick “NO” and pulled off of Harry so fast he didn’t notice until his cock met cold water making him jump with pleasure of the temperature change. “Louis what the fuck? I was gonna cum.” He looked so confused and a bit hurt that Louis didn’t want him to cum inside him like he normally did, call them weird but it made them feel closer to each other when either one would cum inside the other.

“No baby” Louis smirked pressing himself against Harry’s heaving chest and biting his nipple hard while jerking off the now bouncing cock of Harry “I want you to cum in my mouth.” He purred into Harry’s ear in a low voice. He fucking purred! 

Louis dropped to his knees kissing the head of Harry’s cock and began pulling and pushing the skin on it back and forth with practiced ease. The foreskin hiding and showing Harry’s cockhead over and over and Louis would lick across the slit when it was revealed again. His grip became like a vice feeling his boyfriends’ explosion about to happen. Louis sucked in the head and spun his tongue around it pumping the shaft back and forth. “Louis…” Harry whispered out and Louis knew it was show time. He pulled back opening his mouth wide ready to receive the delicious load of his boyfriend and jacked off Harry faster until he exploded with four shots. The first two went straight down Louis’ throat, the third striped his tongue which he closed his eyes and enjoyed the taste swallowing it down, the fourth left a streak from his jaw to his forehead. Louis was humming at the taste of Harry and slowly sucked off the last drops off his cock and lazily swallowed the now softening cock of Harry. Harry took his pointer finger and wiped up his own cum off Louis face and was about to fling it over the side of the pool before Louis grabbed his hand and gently put his long finger in his mouth. Sucking off the still hot cum of his boyfriend looking up at Harry with wide innocent eyes. Harry felt his cock twitch at the sight of Louis still on his knees lapping up his cum off his hand. With a pop Harry’s hand was free and Louis was standing looking up at the taller boy. 

There were no words and Louis kissed Harry heatedly letting him taste himself with their tongues once again battling each other. “Mmm baby that was so good. But I’m tired. You cooled off now?” Louis asked his boyfriend with his arms slung around his neck.

“Yeah I’m exhausted, pretty sure I can sleep through an inferno now.” He spoke hoisting himself out of the pool and turning to help Louis out. They toweled each other off and decided to just walk back to the trailer naked, there was no point in getting dressed when their clothes would be stripped again as soon as the door closed. They walked hand in hand back to their shared trailer with matching smiles on their faces.

Curled up in bed yet again Louis leaned up to press a chaste kiss upon the still smirking set of Harry’s “Love you babe.” And he settled down into the pillow that was Harry’s chest falling asleep within minutes. “Love you too Louis.” Harry replied pulling the older boy closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head. Harry drifted off shortly after that ready for the next day of shooting and wasn’t fazed anymore by the ungodly temperature that would come.

Harry had found a great way to beat the heat.


End file.
